Death Note Returns
by Victor B. Thomas
Summary: I had this crazy idea of turning Naruto and Fairy Tail into James Bond. The characters included might not be the same as you know. Tried my best to put in some comedy.


personalities. You may agree, you may not agree. That's your choice. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own no character.

Chapter 1: Reborn

_(Year 2015. The crime rate over the world had been increasing after the Kira case. To counter the increasing crime rate, the mysterious detective L, formed an organization known as the Union Force of Justice, and recruited several talented and gifted people in different fields to fight against crime. Though the existence of the organization was publicized, the detailed identities of its members and their operations were remained hidden.  
Nevertheless, the UFJ gained an amount of popularity over the years, by capturing a handful of wanted criminals. And among the base operations, the Tokyo base in Japan became the most renowned mostly because it was the last base operation of L before he mysteriously disappeared from the world scene, and the outrageous events caused by its members, which always resulted from at least a gang being under arrest to a crime lord being captured.)_

__ The Sorcerer most famous casino in Tokyo. Only the richest of the rich could think of entering the place. Inside the huge hall were shimmering lights, the sounds of coins… and very beautiful ladies too. Everywhere you look, you would see men in their finest tuxedos and at least two girls surrounding them. On the heavily decorated stage with more bright and fancy lights, the world famous singer, Mirajane Strauss, was performing. As always, she was using her charm and her sexy body to attract males for good. The shimmering silver suit went very nice with her long white hair, as a sort of addition to her beauty. She was slowly dancing around on the stage with the melodious music, as if she's daring the males to come get her. Her sweet voice, as always, showed the power to shake the hearts of every man inside the hall.  
For Sakura, she didn't care anyway. Sitting on a couch in a dim corner, she pretended to watch the show quietly. Her slim body is covered by a scarlet dress, decorated with small diamonds. Every time she moved, they twinkled in the dim light as if their stars in the night sky. Her long, pink hair lying over her shoulders silently touches the floor. Some boys seemed to notice her, but she didn't care. Because she's waiting for something, something important. After all, she didn't wear all these heavy attire for nothing.

In the alley near the building, a young man with messy brick-red hair was lazily sitting on the ground in the shadows. People walking along the road didn't notice him; good for him, he thought. He was wearing a shabby long sleeved white shirt, though he rolled the sleeves as usual to the elbows, and a black jean trouser with extra pockets, a special design made for him by her sister. He took out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket on the trouser, and pick out a roll. Again he took out a lighter from another pocket. After lighting the cigarette, he put the end tip in his mouth and took a deep breath, pulling the smoke into his lungs.  
"Are you in position, Gaara?"  
A voice came into his ears from the spy earphone with an extended built-in microphone. Gaara picked out his cigarette from his mouth first before answering back.  
"Aye, I'm in position. Everything is going as planned."  
"Good. She's already inside the building. Proceed in about five minutes" "By the way, are you smoking again?"  
"No way. What makes you say that? Ha ha."  
"Nothing. Okay. I'm out."  
As the conversation ended, Gaara put the end tip of the cigarette back onto his lips. He stood up and stretched out and messed up his hair.  
"Damn. He's such a pain in the ass."  
Gaara bent and picked up the rucksack which was lying on the ground and put the strap around his looked at his wristwatch and raised an eyebrow, accompanied by a grin. Then he walked deeper into the alley, disappearing from sight.

Mirajane had finished singing, followed by loud applause, some whistling and a fly kiss to the audience. Leaving the stage, the owner of the casino came up to greet the audience. Though he's young compared to his fame, Jellal Fernandes is not only the owner of the Sorcerer Casino, his trading company under the same name was recognized as one of the top trading company in Japan.  
Sakura stood up and walk away from the couch she was sitting, not interested in the babbling of the blue haired man. She glanced at the giant clock hanged on the wall; it was already ten. Noticing that the casino owner had finished giving speech, she quickly fastened her pace and walked across the hall, while putting a one-way earphone into her ear.

"I'm in."  
Gaara informed Sakura through his earphone. He had entered the building and into the security room; though sadly, he had to knock out the guards he met on the way. Lucky there weren't many. Now, his real job commenced; to guide Sakura into Jellal's private room, without anyone noticing her. He thought that it was an unnecessary thing, but he took orders as orders.  
In front of him were a number of TV screens, each showing the view of a different hidden camera. He noticed that Jellal had left the stage and entered into the southern hallway.  
"He's going into Zone-B, Sakura. Follow him carefully, there are people around."  
He watched on the screen as Jellal walked through the hallway and Sakura not far behind him.  
Every now and then, he had to warn Sakura about people approaching and check around the corners for her. Apparently, he didn't had to do anything much, Sakura herself was an expert in stealth situations. He last saw her follow into Jellal's private room and disappear from the camera's view. Surely, Jellal didn't order to install hidden cameras in his rooms.  
"That went well."  
Gaara took out the leftover cigarette, lighted it and put the tip in his mouth again. He deliberately ignored the no-smoking sign posted on the wall.

"Who are you and why did you follow after me?"  
Jellal asked the beautiful pink haired girl in front of him. He had noticed that she was following after him from the main hall, all the way into the room.  
Sakura smiled faintly at Jellal while locking the door behind her close. Then she walked slowly towards Jellal.  
"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is I am yours, Jellal."  
Jellal raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sakura.  
"What do you want, pinky?"  
"I've heard that the Jellal is very gentle with ladies, and I didn't believe it. So, I wanted to test and see it myself."  
"I don't fall that easily into girls, you know. Hm Hm."  
However, they were now hugging and kissing each other. Sakura rubbed Jellal's back gently while he played softly with her hair. His hand was around her waist and moving it slowly, enjoying the sense of touch. He felt that her kiss was sweeter than that of the strongest whisky, and it gave him a great sense of lust.  
Their lips came apart and both were smirking at each other.  
"You said you're mine, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, what should I do with you?  
"How should I know? That's your choice, isn't it?"  
"Mmm hmm."  
Then, Jellal took Sakura into the other room and pushed her on the huge bed. He put himself over her body and started kissing again, more roughly this time.

"Gaara."  
"Hmm?"  
Gaara opened his eyes at the voice came in from the earphone.  
"What are you doing? Where are you?"  
"Mmmmmmm! Sorry. I just snoozed away for awhile."  
He stretched out lazily as he answered and then he sat straight.  
"So? What is it?"  
"Sakura has been captured by Jellal."  
Gaara's eyes widened for a moment at the news, then a wide grin came across his face.  
"It seems it didn't go well after all. Ha ha."  
"Yes. You have rescue Sakura and both of you get out of there. Ok?"  
Gaara pulled the rucksack he brought and opened it.  
"Good for you. How's the situation?"  
"Still in time. But go quickly."  
"Did the boss say the level of permission."  
"Permission X. Wow."  
Gaara grinned widely again as he pulled out an M-16 rifle from the sack.  
"Excellent."

"You kiss very well, Agent Cherry."  
"It was in my training." "How did you know I'm Cherry?"  
"I know a lot about you actually, starting from that pink hair."  
Handcuffed and lying on the floor, Sakura was captured by Jellal, who was pointing a pistol at her forehead. He took out a cell phone from a pocket, pressed some numbers and waited for the other line to answer.  
"I didn't actually think that somebody from the UFJ would try to inject me truth serum. You could have just asked me openly about anything; I've nothing to hide."  
"That's what they all say at first, that they have nothing to hide."  
Sakura said irritatingly back at him. Jellal smiled at her remark, still waiting for the phone to answer.

(It was not easy for him to hide the gun, and run while carrying the heavy bag. Fortunately, there was nobody on the way. Why does he always have to save the day… or at least her?)

"Cobra. There's an intruder here. Bring the units. Yes."  
He put down the phone and turned back at Sakura.  
"I'd like to release you, but I cannot let someone who tried to ambush me. I'm not that generous ."  
Sakura watched in irritatingly as Jellal went and took a can of cola from the refrigerator, not removing the pistol for a single moment. He must know that she could escape from this situation even if there was a slight distraction.

"Hurry! The boss said he caught an intruder in his room!"  
"Oh man! He's going to ground us!"

(He could hear footsteps approaching from the hall way. And damn it! The door's locked! Thank goodness he brought his little buddies. Just a press of button away from boom ha.)

("Erggh! What is he doing? He's late!")  
Sakura thought to herself as she waited for something to happen. She looked grudgingly at Jellal's face, as he sipped his cola smiling….

"BOOM!"

Startled by the sudden explosion from the entrance, Jellal turned in reflex to saw the door blasted open. In the fragment of a second, his attention was thwarted somewhere else. And Sakura used the opportunity well.  
In an instant, Sakura was up on her feet, and gave a heavy knee strike intoJellal's belly.  
"Take THAT, you son of a BITCH!"  
"Ooommf!"  
Jellal couldn't even scream as he felt all the air left his lungs. Felling on the floor with knees, another heavy kick came in from the woman, straight into his chin. Seeing stars and planets, he rolled on the floor; blood left his mouth and almost lost his consciousness.

After making sure that the man was immobilized for a while, Sakura turned and saw Gaara entered the room, carrying his gun and rucksack as usual.  
"What's the big idea blasting open the door!?"  
"It was darn locked! And please tell me that it wasn't you who locked the door!"

Gaara saw Jellal rolling on the floor, unable to get up.  
"Whoa. You just kicked his ass?!"  
"Whatever! Help me with the handcuff."  
Sakura was trying to free herself when something caught Gaara eyes…

Hearing that the footsteps were getting nearer, Gaara ran towards the window and crashed open it.  
"What are you doing!? I said helped me with these…"  
"There's no time! People are coming and I can't take on all of them alone. Now come on!"  
As Gaara called Sakura went near the window and looked out of it. They were currently on the third floor of the building, and a busy road full of cars before their eyes. The two looked at each other.  
"Well. The time does call for desperate measures."  
"Please don't tell me it has to be this desperate!"  
"Look! There's a double-decker coming this way. We'll jump onto it, ok?  
Luck seemed to favour them as the bus stopped right below them to wait for traffic. Gaara took the chance, and jumped down instantly.  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

People on the bus were startled as a man carrying a sack fell down from the sky and onto the bus. The man, however, instantly got up and shouted up at the building.  
"SAKURA! JUMP!"

"Cobra-san! There's a woman in the boss' room!"  
"She looks like she's going to jump down the window! Don't let her escape!"

Sakura looked back and saw people were running towards her, most of them with guns.  
"Get her, Cobra!"  
Jellal shouted for his right-hand man, trying to stand up.  
Seeing no other choice, Sakura followed after Gaara and jumped down from the building.  
"Eeeeeeeeekkkkk!"

The people on the bus were further amazed when another person, a woman this time, jumped down from the building. However, her aim was quite bad and everybody gasped when she fell down to the road.  
"Gotcha!"  
Gaara fortunately caught Sakura in time and pulled her back onto the bus.  
"Man! You're heavy. How much weight did you gain!?"  
"Shut up."  
Sakura hissed through gritted teeth at Gaara, who was massaging his arms and making weird faces.  
"Let's go."

"Boss, you okay?"  
Cobra asked Jellal with worry. The man seemed to be still bleeding from the big cut in the lips.  
"I'm fine."  
"Who were they anyway?"  
"The woman was Sakura Haruno, and the man was Gaara of the Desert."  
Cobra's eyes widened at the mention of the names.  
"The agents from UFJ!? They came here!? What did they want!?"  
"Apparently, they got were here to investigate about our plan. The woman tried to inject me a truth serum, but good thing I recognized her hair. Heh heh."  
Though his wounds still hurt, Jellal didn't seem to lose his smile.

"You guys messed up bad, eh?"  
"Shut up, Romeo."  
Sakura hissed at the boy at her side who was driving the car along the barren road. She looked exceptionally grumpy.  
"I didn't mess up, Romeo. I promise."  
"Shut up, Gaara."  
Gaara couldn't help but tease Sakura, especially when she's in a bad mood. And now was the exact time.  
"The old man is going to be disappointed, I think."  
"I wouldn't say that, Romeo."  
The boy turned curiously around at Gaara, who was sitting in the back.  
"How come, Gaara?"  
"I snatched this piece of letter before we left."  
"What!?"  
Sakura turned around and looked at Gaara with widened eyes. Gaara grinned back at the surprised girl when he took out a folded letter from his sack and show it.  
"I saw this letter on a table and took it while Jellal was rolling on the floor by you. So, I can tell the old man that you played a part at least."  
"What's written in the letter?", asked Romeo, who had turned his attention back to driving.  
"I haven't actually read it yet. I'm thinking of showing it to the old man first."  
"Tch!"  
Sakura turned back while rolling her eyes; she Gaara's always like that when he's done something big and wouldn't let people know, not even himself.  
"Show us at the headquarters, then. Eh, Gaara?"  
"Of course."  
Then he took out his left over piece of cigarette and the lighter.

Romeo was heading the car towards a tall building that could be seen from a considerable distance. The building was built by the orders of L during the Kira investigation, as the headquarters for the Japanese Task Force or the Kira Investigation Team. After sometimes, the same building was chosen as the main headquarters for UFJ Japan, with some internal modifications. For most members, it's simply known as home.  
"All right. We're here. You guys go in. I'll go park the car."  
Romeo spoke, then drove off, as Gaara and Sakura went into the building.

"Yo!"  
"Hey guys."  
"Did it go well, eh?"  
Upon entering the main hall, their friends greeted them; most were smirking, as they must have already known that the plan messed up more or less. There were about 20 people, some looking busy, some not that busy. Sakura even noticed that Shikamaru and Levi were playing chess, and looked like Shikamaru was winning as usual. But, it was not her concern. She walked into the elevator without talking back to anyone and disappeared from sight.

"How're things, Gaara? Heh heh."  
Looking at the speaker, Gaara grinned and walked towards Gray Fullbuster. The black haired guy in a jacket shook Gaara's hand, grinning back at him."  
"Long time no see. Feeling good?"  
"Never better. I just dropped in and heard from Kiba that you and Sakura were on an assignment. Went well?"  
"Not bad, at least." "How's your mission at Siberia ?"  
Gray winced and shuddered comically.  
"The first months were like hell. Man, the place was barren and chilling that I thought hell could actually freeze! And I had to keep and go checking those nuclear stations."  
"Ha ha. Then arriving home must be like at paradise."  
"So true."  
"Hey, moron."  
The two turned around and saw him approaching, scratching his yellow hair for no reason and grimacing at Gaara.  
"Nice jacket, Naruto."  
"You jerks messed up, and now I'm going get scolded together with you. Come, he's calling."  
"Got it. Let's go then." "See you later, Gray. You are staying for awhile, right?"  
"Yeah. Though I don't know what you guys did, hope he goes easy on you. Heh heh."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"  
"Oh, hi Lucy-chan. I didn't see you."  
Sakura greeted back at her blonde roommate, who was using her laptop as usual. Sakura walked towards the wardrobe and took out a t-shirt and a short skirt. She could no longer stand in this dress anymore. Lucy chuckled as she watched Sakura took off her sandals and pulled down the zipper on the dress.  
"My. You seem uncomfortable with that, though it goes quite well with you, ironically."  
Sakura smiled as she took off the dress and put on the t-shirt. Just as she finished buttoning the short skirt around her waist, a voice came in from the intercom at the corner roof of the room.  
"Sakura-chan. Please come to the Commander's office. There're some things to discuss."  
Lucy saw Sakura winced as the voice disappeared.  
"Eeek! We just got back and the old man wants to meet. Ahh!"  
"Should I come with you, Sakura-chan?"  
"No no. It's okay. I'll be going."  
The girl said as she went out of the room, leaving Lucy alone.

"Ahh! Sakura. How are you?"  
Gaara noticed that Naruto's grimace turned into a mocking smirk when they met Sakura on the way to the commander.  
"Wipe that grin off that face, Naruto! You know, we had to go into the real action while you stayed at the headquarters!"  
Sakura barked at him immediately. However, he didn't listen at the girl, and kept his smile. He and Gaara share many things and one of them was annoying Sakura. He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket and made a cool face.  
"Ha. My orders were to stay and survey from outside. And don't yell at me. I was the one who woke up Gaara to save you. So thank me, or you won't even be here."  
"You f.."  
"Shut up guys. Let's go meet the old man."

Sakura kept glaring at Naruto all the way to the commander's office. She knew that there's no reason to pick on him, but she was burning with her own guilt that she wanted someone to share it with. After all, deep inside her, she knew that it was her who messed up this operation..  
Her thoughts cut off when they arrived in front of the old man's office. The door automatically opened after Gaara put his palm on the security-screen on the wall. Inside the room was an elderly thin man with a moustache and white pointy hair on the side of his head, the middle part completely bald. He looked at the trio, hearing them enter the room.  
"Ahh. You are here. Good."  
"How are you, gramps?"  
He flinched when Gaara greeted him with a grin. He didn't like being called 'gramps' but mostly all of the boys called him like that.  
"Sigh. I've been watching from Naruto's camera throughout the operation. And it seemed it didn't go well. Hmm?"  
At this point, he, Naruto and Gaara glanced at Sakura. She felt that she had become smaller when she entered the room and even smaller when they looked at him like that. She smiled nervously before speaking in surrendering sort of voice.  
"I'm really sorry, Commander Makarov. I messed up, bad."  
"I see."  
A moment of uncomfortable silence passed, before Gaara finally broke it.  
"I have something to show you, old man."  
As he spoke, he took out a double folded letter from a trouser and handed it over to Makarov. It was the same letter from before.  
"What's it?"  
Makarov asked curiously, taking the letter and opening it.  
"I found it in Jellal's room and took it. And the thanks went to Agent Sakura; she gave me enough time to snatch it without Jellal's notice."  
Makarov simply nodded. Both Naruto and Sakura turned and looked at Gaara; Naruto grinned and winked at him, Sakura smiled with a thank-you look.  
Makarov read the letter, and his face expression altered into a serious kind slowly. Naruto asked curiously at Makarov.  
"Old man, is it something important? Who's it from?"  
"…..Very important, my boy."  
Makarov looked at the three with a stern face and finally spoke.  
"Jellal… he's in contact with Sasuke Uchiha."  
The trio's eyes widened opened at the name.  
"S..Sasuke Uchiha!?"  
"Heh. This is interesting."  
"And…. They're trying to find a certain object…"  
Makarov didn't speak anymore. Sweat were pouring on his face, something which shocked the trio; they've never seen their commander like this before. Suddenly, Makarov spoke loudly.  
"Gather everyone available in the headquarters! Mass meeting! Now!"

"I heard from Cobra that you were attacked by some agents from UFJ, Jellal-san."  
The man sitting on a couch in the shadows asked at the blue haired man calmly. Jellal smiled to himself; that guy always knew anything.  
"Yeah. They were probably investigating my drug smuggling, but the situation got worse."  
"How?"  
"They took the letter you sent to me, so they probably found out that we're working together."  
"Really."  
Though the man behind the shadows didn't raise his voice, Jellal felt a chill down his spine.  
"Well, I didn't expect agents from UFJ to be of lesser level than this. They were Sand and Cherry, was it?"  
"Yes, if our information is true. But they are probably fake names. I heard faintly that Sand called Cherry as Sakura when they were trying to escape."  
"Fake names… they do hide their identities well."  
The man stood up and walked up to the window, Jellal looking after him.  
"It's not such a problem that they found out our connection, but if they got the letter, they've probably found out about our plans also."  
"What should we do then?"  
The man turned and looked at Jellal, a crazy smirk on his face which even startled Jellal a little. The man's cold black eyes met with his brown eyes.  
"The game's not even started, Jellal-san. Last time, Light Yagami tried to become the god of the new world, he was pitifully defeated by L's successor. For now, we still don't know who the opponent is but I, Sasuke Uchiha, will not lose to anyone."  
"Yeah, but we haven't even found the death note yet. How do you intend to become the god of the new world without the ultimate weapon?"  
"Patience, Jellal. With my brain and your wealth and power, there's no way we'll find the death note."  
The grin didn't disappear from his face. Turning his stare from Jella, Sasuke continue speaking.  
"I have some plans. I'll find the death note, and renew what Light Yagami started; become of the god of the new world. And you, Jellal, will be rewarded beyond your imagination."  
A cold laughter came from the man. Jellal thought that there's no more to discuss. He left the room and Sasuke alone in his madness. A smile appeared; did he really think that he'll fall into his tricks? He'd play along, and when Sasuke finally fell, he'd take everything for himself.  
"Laugh while you can, Sasuke. Heh."

"They are finding the death note!?"  
Naruto shouted at Makarov. Not only him, but everyone sitting in the room was also shocked by the news their commander brought.  
"Yes. The letter brought by Gaara is very valuable after all. I'd thank you three; though the primary objective was not successful, you found out something far more valuable and dangerous."  
Nobody spoke for several moments. Even Gaara was not in his usual self; he took out the cigarette from his mouth with shaking hands.  
"Then what should we do, commander?" asked Lucy suddenly.  
"We'll need to make aware of this to the other bases, and then only will decide our next move."  
Many nodded in agreement to his words.  
"…. And I think it is time to bring back our old team."  
Makarov said to Gray and Lucy with a smile on his face. Both of them nodded back.  
"Lucy. Call Erza and Natsu and tell them to return back to the headquarters in fourty eight hours. I've got something special in mind for you and the trio."

Meanwhile, somewhere far from these events, a man with neck long white hair was lying on the floor, playing with dices and cards. He was enjoying his life and time. He put a card on a roll of dices when a phone near him rang suddenly. Picking up the phone and putting it near his ear, he slowly twisted his white hair with a finger, playing with it.  
"Yes?"  
"L. This is Makarov."  
The white haired man slowly stood up. His back was bending like a bow.  
"What is it?"  
"Situation alert. Code red."  
"… I see. I'll come immediately."  
Putting down the phone, he walked out of the room slowly. However, he turned around and looked at a photo on a table. The photo portrayed a man with messy black hair, with panda-like eyes, and was also stooping. The white haired man faintly smiled and murmured quietly.  
"You know, it is not easy being L, L."  
Then Near closed the door and left the room.

I know there are much questions. If you are interested, shoot them.


End file.
